


Готов попробовать

by LisenaK, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: Падай! [4]
Category: Political Animals, The Night Shift (TV 2014), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Самое хреновое – ждать. Но зачастую человеку, который находится на передовой, важно знать, что его ждут дома. Чтобы был повод вернуться...
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Thomas "T. J." Hammond, Drew Alister/Rick Lincoln
Series: Падай! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Готов попробовать

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном. Действие «Курорта» перенесено в 10-ые годы XXI века.  
> Четвертая часть цикла.

Он сидел на скамье перед домом Ари и смотрел вверх, на темные окна его квартиры. Слишком часто он приезжал сюда за последний месяц. Слишком. Все надеялся, что Ари окажется дома, но окна зияли черными провалами. 

Вдруг в одном окне вспыхнул свет. Дыхание перехватило, и Ти Джей закрыл лицо руками, надавил на глаза, попытавшись удержать слезы. Не вышло. Размазал слезы по лицу, сделал глубокий вдох и поглубже закутался в кожаную куртку. Сколько он тут сидит? Час? Два?

Он приезжал сюда непозволительно часто. Сидел и смотрел. Ждал, изредка набирая выученный наизусть номер, но каждый раз слышал: «Номер абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». И вот сейчас абонент был дома, только, видимо, ему, Ти Джею, в этом доме места не было...

В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Ти Джей схватил трубку, даже не посмотрев, кто звонит.

– Да?! – Он проклинал себя за надежду в голосе, за то, что знал – на том конце услышали его молящие интонации.

– Ти Джей, это Дрю. Ты сделал заказ на эпинефрин? – Это был не Ари. Ти Джей прерывисто вздохнул. Он не сразу сообразил, о чем вообще идет речь. А когда до него дошел смысл вопроса, устало наклонил голову и взъерошил волосы. 

– Да... – Сил не было. Хотелось свернуться в клубок прямо тут. Он всхлипнул и запоздало осознал, что еще не сбросил звонок.

– Ти Джей, все в порядке?

Он вздохнул, стараясь дышать ровно, но снова всхлипнул.

– Ти Джей, ты начинаешь меня пугать, – очень мягко продолжил доктор Алистер. – А я сегодня уже пуганый – поговаривают, что Дэверс собирается переезжать в Оклахому, и Элвис из ревматологии рвется к нам на ее место. Только представь, – доктор Алистер выдержал драматическую паузу, – сутки с Элвисом. Не знаю, как ты, а я в ужасе.

Против собственной воли Ти Джей фыркнул сквозь слезы. Элвис на самом деле не был Элвисом. Его звали Билли, и он бесконечно напевал себе под нос хиты Элвиса Пресли. Карен, медсестра из их смены, божилась, что как-то видела его танцующим в раздевалке в одних золотистых стрингах. Да, пришествие Элвиса в приемное будет катастрофой. Вся его жизнь одна сплошная катастрофа. Ти Джей так и собирался сказать, но вдруг голос подвел его и он позорно разревелся, так и не сбросив вызов. Попытался зажать рот рукой, но все равно тихонечко заскулил.

– Ти, назови мне адрес, и я приеду, – доктор Алистер говорил спокойно, но твердо. Так он распоряжался в особенно напряженные моменты во время смены. – Отказ не принимается.

И вместо того, чтобы отключить телефон, Ти Джей словно со стороны услышал собственный голос, диктующий адрес.

– Никуда не уходи, я буду через полчаса максимум. Договорились? 

Ти Джей кивнул и, сообразив, что собеседник не видит его, выдохнул:

– Угу.

– Вот и отлично. Скоро буду. 

Ти Джей так и не сбросил вызов. Просто положил телефон на скамейку рядом с собой и засунул руки поглубже в карманы. Снова перевел взгляд на окно, в котором призывно горел свет, и всхлипнул. Свет погас, и Ти Джей было подхватился, вскочил со скамьи, но ничего не произошло, разве что через минут десять из подъезда вышла какая-то пожилая леди. Знакомые окна по прежнему зияли черными провалами.

Ти Джей снова сел, сгорбился и вытянул ноги, изучая носки своих ботинок. Как в каком-то идиотском штампованном фильме, начинал накрапывать мелкий осенний дождик, и куртка перестала спасать от холода.

Он закрыл глаза и не услышал, как рядом на скамью кто-то сел.

– А телефон украдут, что делать будешь? – Доктор Алистер устроился рядом и вытянул ноги, повторяя позу Ти Джея. 

Он не ответил. Вздохнул и еще больше сгорбился, обхватив себя руками. Не было сил даже повернуться, сказать что-то, спросить. Он чувствовал, как кривятся губы в попытке то ли улыбнуться, то ли что-то произнести, но ничего не получалось. Совсем ничего.

– Понятно. Тогда пошли. – Доктор Алистер поднялся на ноги, тронул Ти Джея за плечо. Выполнять сказанные спокойным голосом распоряжения, быстро и не задавая лишних вопросов, вошло в привычку настолько, что Ти Джей просто последовал сказанному. Именно поэтому они так хорошо сработались в смене – из них всегда получалась отличная команда. Три месяца назад это, возможно, спасло Ти Джею жизнь, потому что он не думая кинулся на пол под крик «Ложись!», а в следующий момент грянул выстрел.

Вот и сейчас он послушно дошел до припаркованного неподалеку внедорожника, плюхнулся на переднее сидение, с которого доктор Алистер предварительно согнал большого золотистого ретривера.

– Сегодня моя очередь выгуливать Кэпа, – извиняющимся тоном пояснил он. – И готовить ужин. Надеюсь, ты не против тушеного мяса с овощами, потому что ни к чему другому кулинарных талантов у меня нет.

Ти Джей промолчал. Он прислонился к прохладному стеклу дверцы автомобиля и закрыл глаза. Только слушал, как вполголоса доктор Алистер разговаривал со своим псом, кому-то звонил и что-то говорил. Ти Джей не вслушивался. В машине было тепло, это расслабляло настолько, что думать становилось физически тяжело. Ари исчез. Он отсутствовал уже два месяца три дня и... – Ти Джей усмехнулся своим подсчетам – сколько-то там часов. Он не считал, вот еще!

***

Внедорожник мягко припарковался у дома Алистеров, и Дрю повернулся к Ти Джею.

– Пошли. Кэпа надо выгулять. 

Ти Джей так же послушно вышел из машины, поднял воротник и засунул руки поглубже в карманы, после чего двинулся за доктором Алистером по дорожке. Пес, кружащий вокруг них на поводке, подбежал, ткнулся мордой Ти Джею под колени, видимо пытаясь уронить незадачливого гостя, но быстро отвлекся и потрусил вперед.

Доктор Алистер шел по дорожке, держа в руках рулетку.

– Разрешишь сделать предположение? – Дождавшись неопределенного кивка от Ти Джея, он продолжил: – Ты не высыпаешься уже сколько, месяца два? В смысле, не спишь больше, чем обычно. Это связано с тем, что произошло?

Услышав вопрос, Ти Джей впервые задумался, насколько сильно его напугал захват заложников в больнице, и пришел к выводу, что в тот момент его больше испугало то, что он не увидит Ари. Не попрощается. Смерть уже ходила рядом с ним, и он ждал ее, да не так уж это и страшно, если вдуматься. А вот жизнь. С другой стороны... Жизнь могла быть чертовски страшной штукой.

– Послушай, – продолжал доктор Алистер. – Если тебе нужно больше времени...

– Нет! Не нужно. И это... – Ти Джей всплеснул руками, но так и не нашел подходящих слов. – Это не связано с инцидентом в больнице. 

– Тогда с чем? Или – с кем?

Ти Джей споткнулся, едва не оказавшись носом в луже. Резко остановился, обернулся к доктору Алистеру и замотал головой.

– Ти, весь месяц после инцидента тебя встречал человек, я могу сделать вывод, что это тот твой друг... И ты улыбался, а потом что-то произошло? 

Ти Джей глубоко вздохнул, замотал головой. Промолчал было, думая, что может сейчас сказать ему доктор Алистер, но тихо ответил:

– Он уехал.

– В каком смысле – уехал? – Ти Джей хотел было огрызнуться – в каком еще смысле могут уехать? 

– Он сказал – в командировку, но получилось, что от меня. – Он вытащил руки из карманов, провел ими по волосам, заодно попытавшись стереть вновь навернувшиеся слезы. – С ним все в порядке. Наверное. 

– Что значит это «наверное»?

В этом был весь Дрю Алистер – никогда не мог оставить тему, вцепившись в нее, как собака вцепляется в кость. Ну какая ему разница, что Ти Джей в очередной раз остался один? 

– То и значит. Он уехал два месяца назад, и хотя обещал вернуться через месяц, но так и не... – Ти Джей хлюпнул носом: – Я остался один...

Дрю свистнул пса, натянувшего поводок в попытке забраться за белкой на дерево, и посмотрел на Ти Джея очень внимательно. Пес прибежал на свист, снова ткнулся в ноги Ти Джею, и тот не удержался и зарылся рукой в мягкую шерсть. Доктор хмыкнул и отстегнул карабин, давая псу свободу.

– А куда уехал? Командировка по работе? 

Ти Джей нахмурился. Как же хотелось выкурить сигарету. А еще лучше – напиться до беспамятства. Или сделать кое-что другое... Ти Джей знал прекрасный способ унять отчаяние и все тревоги разом. Забыться хотя бы на одну ночь и навсегда забыть Ари. Он так долго держался. Ведь от одного раза ничего страшного не случится? Но доктор Алистер ждал ответа, и Ти Джей подумал, что и правда точно не знает, куда и зачем отправился Ари. 

– Командировка?

Но на этом доктор Алистер на правах друга явно не собирался заканчивать: 

– То есть твой друг уехал в командировку и не вернулся в положенный срок, а ты сидишь у него под окнами, поправь меня, если я не прав, и страдаешь, как принцесса в беде? – Он снова свистнул Кэпа и покачал головой.

Ти Джей шел, изучая носки своих ботинок.

– Сегодня там горел свет.

– И скажи мне, почему ты тогда продолжил сидеть на скамье под дождем, а не пошел, не позвонил в дверь и, если твой друг был бы там, не потребовал объяснений, ну и далее по тексту? Ти Джей, сдается мне... – Доктор Алистер замолчал, явно обдумывая следующую фразу, но так ничего и не сказал.

Ти Джей помолчал какое-то время, задрав голову, смотря в глубокое темное небо, а потом на одном дыхании выпалил: 

– Ты думаешь, я истерик и дурак?

– Ти, я думаю, надо решать все в двустороннем порядке. Всегда. Чтобы ни случилось. 

– Он не просто друг, ты же понимаешь? – Ти Джей сам удивился, что сказал это, и снова удивился, услышав смешок в ответ.

– Если ты думаешь, что я слепой или идиот, то мне прямо обидно, знаешь ли.

Ти Джей не удержался и фыркнул, подавляя смешок: 

– Ты точно не идиот. 

– Ну вот и на том спасибо, – доктор Алистер покачал головой. – Судя по тому, что я помню, он из Израиля? Страны, которая находится в состоянии постоянного вооруженного конфликта. К сожалению, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что в подобных местах может произойти все что угодно. – Он прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, будто вспомнив что-то неприятное. – И тебе придется сделать выбор, ждать или отпустить эту историю. Разумеется, если вторая сторона просит тебя ждать.

Ти Джей боялся признаться сам себе, что уже не раз думал о том, что Ари не бросил его, просто его больше нет. И за этой мыслью, страшной и злой, приходила другая – пусть лучше так, чем Ари ушел, не сказав ни слова. Эти мысли пугали, и Ти Джей изо всех сил пытался гнать их от себя, но они никак не отступали. 

Ти Джей вздохнул и поежился. Сейчас особенно чувствовалось, насколько промозгло на улице и как он замерз за вечер.

– Мне надо это обдумать...

– Ти Джей, тебя никто не принуждает принимать какие-либо решения. Сейчас мы вернемся, приготовим ужин и ничего не сожжем. А дальше ты сам решишь, что делать. Ты умный парень. И да, я знаю, насколько тебе сейчас тяжело.

– Не знаешь. Все только... – Ти Джей смотрел на пса, нарезающего круги вокруг них. – Все только слова. – Подумал и тихо предложил: – Пропустим по стаканчику за переход наших отношений на другой уровень? 

Доктор Алистер помолчал с минуту, задрал голову, изучая темное небо, и мотнул головой: 

– Сегодня переночуешь у нас. Ужин, горячий шоколад с зефиром, и извини, я имею непосредственный шкурный интерес. Брианна сейчас бредит книжками о школьнике-волшебнике, и хоть ты явно не тот, кто читает подобную литературу, ты будешь слушать ее истории по первому разу. Надо сказать, на двадцатый пересказ они утомляют. Хотя... – Он свистнул Кэпа, который что-то увлеченно вынюхивал в кустах. – Может, ты найдешь там что-то важное для себя. 

Ти Джей посмотрел на него и мотнул головой. И зачем он принял вызов доктора Алистера? Стоило просто купить бутылку, и ему сразу стало бы легче. И Ари был бы забыт.

– Вот почитаешь. Хорошая книжка. Там есть существа, которые очень похожи на то, что происходило с тобой. Дементоры. Они питаются человеческими эмоциями и радостью. Это же то, о чем говорят на ваших встречах? 

Ти Джей снова поежился: 

– В приемном ничего нельзя утаить?

– Нельзя. Парень, давно и в другом приемном пережили мой каминг аут, неужели ты думаешь, что не примут любого... ну хорошо, любого, кроме Элвиса. Но требую внести в историю болезни, я готов принять Элвиса без знания о его золотых стрингах... не подумай плохого.

Ти Джей не удержался от смешка: 

– Это дискриминация, Дрю!

– Конечно, дискриминация. Но возвращаясь к нашему разговору. Просто нужно время.

Ти Джей закрыл глаза: 

– Все так говорят. Но пока ничего не меняется. 

– Дай себе время, Ти... Кэп, задница раздери, это дохлая ворона!

Ти Джей стоял, смотрел, как доктор Алистер ловит счастливо валяющегося в падали пса, и вдруг начал смеяться. Сам понимая, что этот смех больше похож на рыдания. Ти Джей смеялся, пока доктор Алистер с пойманным на поводок Кэпом не подошел и не хлопнул его по плечу.

– Давай, пошли готовить ужин. И горячий шоколад в качестве компенсации. Раз сегодня ты будешь главным по чтению книжки.

***

Ти Джей медленно успокаивался. Рядом шел доктор Алистер, и так хотелось закрыть глаза и представить, что рядом идет Ари. Только никак не получалось – Ари пах по-другому. Свободой, солнцем и морем, а не легким ароматом знакомого антисептика. Ти Джей вздохнул и принюхался. Запах антисептика стремительно уступал аромату мокрой шерсти и дохлятины.

– Кажется, твоему псу нужна ванна.

– Формально это пес Рика, но ты веришь в формальности? – Доктор Алистер фыркнул от смеха.

Ти Джей и не заметил, как за разговором они обошли квартал и сейчас вышли к знакомому внедорожнику, рядом с которым стоял припаркованный его брат близнец.

– Ну вот. Все уже дома. Пошли.

– Это неудобно, Дрю, – Ти Джей все еще пытался сопротивляться, но его не слушали.

В доме после промозглой улицы было тепло. Доктора Алистера ждали. На него, как маленький смерч, налетела девчонка, повисла на нем, как обезьянка, и застрекотала с какой-то космической скоростью. Следом за ней вышел высокий брюнет и, подойдя к ним, протянул руку Ти Джею.

– Рик Линкольн, лучшая половина этой семьи. А ты тот фанат, который считает Дрю кем-то вроде Чака Норриса?

Мужчина едва заметно глазу прихрамывал, но совершенно заразительно улыбался.

– Это Брианна, наша дочь. А это... – Рик вдруг принюхался, – Кэпа моет тот, кто позволил ему изваляться в падали. Дрю, кажется, это не мы с Бри. И даже не... – мужчина снова улыбнулся, – Ти Джей, верно?

Ти Джей только кивнул, погрузившись в непринужденную атмосферу этого дома. Он слышал что-то о семье доктора Алистера, но никогда не вникал. А оказывается, тот состоял в однополом браке да еще и воспитывал девочку-подростка. 

Брианна наконец слезла с Дрю и посмотрела на гостя.

– Знаете, вы, серьезные люди. Вы совершенно не умеете встречать гостей! – Девчонка подошла к Ти Джею и взяла его за руку. – Пошли. Ты промок, и нужен чай. Пока они разберутся, чей пес Кэп и кто его моет, мы с тобой успеем...

Ти Джей постарался изобразить улыбку, но, видимо, девчонке его попытки показалось достаточно. Он сам не заметил, как оказался в большой кухне, сидя за столом с полотенцем на плечах. Бри что-то говорила рядом, видимо, рассказывала о том самом волшебнике. И только когда перед Ти Джеем оказалась большая кружка с какао, он вздохнул полной грудью.

– Так вот представляешь, на день рождения его никто не поздравил... кстати, а когда у тебя день рождения? – Отсутствие ответа устраивало девчонку, и она продолжала говорить... говорить...

– Дрю, ты загонял пацана, он сейчас расквасит свой симпатичный нос о наш стол. – Кто-то похлопал Ти Джея по плечу. – Подъем, пацан! Давай перебазируем тебя на диван. Там ты точно нос не расквасишь.

Ти Джей открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Рик и улыбался.

– Ну, проснулся? Пошли. Я разбужу перед ужином, обещаю.

Этому человеку хотелось верить. Чем-то он неуловимо напоминал сейчас Ари. Возможно, выправкой, возможно, интонациями. 

Уже сидя на диване, Ти Джей задумался, а каково жить вот так, зная, что после работы тебя всегда ждут, или эта семья такая же, как семья Хэммонд, прячущая за фасадом ложь и предательство.

– У меня так все равно никогда не будет. – Видимо, от усталости он перестал следить за языком и чувствовал почти эйфорию. – Никто не ждет вечером с работы...

Диван рядом с ним прогнулся под тяжестью Рика, вытянувшего ноги. Ти Джей перевел взгляд на его кроссовки, мельком удивившись – кто носит кроссовки дома? – и заметил, что из одной штанины торчит не носок, а протез. Рик был... инвалидом?

– Нелепая случайность. Мы возвращались из командировки в Ирак, автобус перевернулся. Думал сходить с Дрю на свидание, а получилось, что попал к нему на операционный стол. И только через три года мы всей семьей переехали в Вашингтон, купили этот дом. Моя работа теперь базируется тут. Без горячих точек.

Ти Джей крепко зажмурился: 

– Ты военный? 

Рик хмыкнул: 

– Инструктор. Теперь очередь Дрю попадать в передряги. Зато я понимаю, каково это, ждать дорогого тебе человека с работы, зная, что с ним может произойти все что угодно и ты узнаешь об этом последним, если вообще узнаешь.

Ти Джей нахмурился: 

– После инцидента в больнице Дрю с вами не связался?

– Телефон разбил, идиот клинический! – Рик в сердцах хлопнул себя по колену. – Из новостей узнал, что живой. Думал врезать ему, как вернется, но потом дошло, что он так же ждал моего возвращения из Ирака. Узнавал из новостей, что происходит. Психовал, когда я долго не выходил на связь. Тогда и понял, что самое хреновое – ждать. Но зачастую человеку, который находится на передовой, важно знать, что его ждут дома. Чтобы был повод вернуться...

Ти Джей вроде слушал Рика, но глаза закрывались сами собой, а в голове крутилась эта мысль, не давая покоя: «Человеку нужно, чтобы его ждали дома». Он еще слышал, как Рик встал, набросил на него плед и вышел из комнаты.

За окном моросящий дождь плавно сменился ливнем, барабанящим по крыше и стеклам. Ти Джей спал, слышал сквозь некрепкий сон, как к дивану подошел пес, воняющий мокрой шерстью, плюхнулся на спину и засопел. Под это сопение Ти Джей заснул окончательно.

***

Ти Джей открыл глаза, так и не поняв, что его разбудило. Он лежал на диване семейства Алистер-Линкольн, завернувшись плед, на полу перед диваном, подставив миру нежное брюхо и громко похрапывая, спал Кэп. Ти Джей сунул руку под подушку, достал телефон и попытался проморгаться, чтобы рассмотреть, сколько сейчас времени. И только после того, как увидел подсвеченные 4:40 утра, понял, что его разбудило. Два входящих сообщения:

4:28 «Абонент находится в сети».

4:29 «Вернулся. Самолет через полтора часа. ЯТЛ».

Почему-то эти сообщения не вызвали ровным счетом никаких эмоций. Ти Джей выключил экран и вырубился почти мгновенно, продолжая сжимать в руке телефон.

Снова он проснулся от пристального взгляда в затылок. Повернулся на другой бок и встретился глазами с Кэпом, переминающимся с лапы на лапу. На телефоне, все еще зажатом в руке, светились цифры 6:20.

– Ты хочешь во двор? – Ти Джей протянул руку, потрепал пса по мягким ушам и только после этого снова перевел взгляд на телефон. Вчерашние сообщения не приснились. Ари действительно написал, но что сейчас делать, Ти Джей даже не представлял. Начать с простого. Встать, умыться, выпустить пса во двор и...

– Не верь ему, он гулял, – доктор Алистер стоял в дверях и улыбался. – Подъем. Через двадцать три минуты на выход. Возражения не принимаются.

Ти Джей сел на диване и с силой потер лицо руками, прогоняя остатки сна и вспоминая, что даже если предыдущий день не задался, новый все равно наступил.

***

Смена шла своим чередом – обычный загруженный четверг, ничего особенного. Осень не собиралась сдавать свои права, оставляя в приемном грязные лужи там, где сидели в ожидании своей очереди посетители, а Ти Джей хмурился, кутался в кожанку, накинутую поверх робы, и потягивал кофе, вытянув ноги на ставшей уже родной скамье у пожарного выхода. Позер замерзший.

Он до сих пор не решил, что ответить на сообщение Ари. И стоило ли отвечать. Просто смотрел на буквы и снова гасил подсветку экрана.

Вот и сейчас, будто расковыривая поджившую ранку, он открыл «входящие». Поежился, подтянул куртку на плечах, завернувшись поплотнее, и собрался уже вернуться в приемный покой, все еще изучая это «Вернулся. Самолет через полтора часа. ЯТЛ».

За своими мыслями он не заметил, как скрипнула, открывшись, дверь пожарного выхода. Только когда скрип повторился, Ти Джей перевел взгляд на человека, которому так же, как и ему, был необходим стакан гадкого кофе.

В глубине души Ти Джей ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не Ари. Заросшего, с каплями на волосах и бороде, серьезного. Лоб пересекали морщины, как будто тот привык хмуриться. И сразу бросилась в глаза рука на перевязи под накинутой курткой.

Ти Джей попытался улыбнуться, но понял, что не получается. Просто пожал плечами, тут же чертыхаясь и ловя пытающуюся сползти куртку.

– Моя смена до восьми. Ключи по-прежнему в цветочном горшке... справа.

Он смотрел на Ари и молчал. Ари молчал в ответ. Потом просто сделал шаг вперед, обнял Ти Джея и тяжело выдохнул ему куда-то в ухо.

От него пахло больницей и потом. Чужой, новый запах.

Ти Джей обнял его за талию. Закрыл глаза, вдыхая это новое, чужое. Провел по спине Ари ладонью и прошептал: 

– Ключи. Дом. Ты понял?

Ари молча кивнул. Эта молчаливость пугала. Казалось, что из Ари кто-то выкачал все жизнелюбие. Сразу вспомнился тот дементор, про которого так увлеченно рассказывала Бри. В голову снова пришла мысль купить эти книги, вдруг и правда там могут найтись ответы на некоторые вопросы.

Ти Джей отстранился первым, сунул телефон в карман робы и, сделав пару шагов, открыл дверь. Помолчал с пару секунд, раздумывая, что сказать: 

– Я закажу еду. Ту, что любишь, – и закрыл за собой дверь. Каждый шаг вперед давался с огромным трудом. Хотелось накричать на Ари, расставить все точки над «i» прямо сейчас, прогнать его навсегда, но одновременно хотелось остаться, обнять этого идиота и сказать, как же он скучал.

Как Ти Джей провел остаток смены, он не сказал бы и под страхом смерти. Никто не умер, за это он уже был благодарен провидению.

***

Когда он зашел в квартиру, его встретили стоптанные кеды, небрежно сброшенные у порога. Ти Джей поставил пакеты с еврейской едой из ближайшего ресторана на пол, а сам скинул ботинки и прошел в гостиную.

Ари спал на диване. Лежал на спине, прижимая к груди туго перевязанную руку, и похрапывал во сне. Ти Джей вздохнул и сел перед ним по-турецки, прямо на пол. Сейчас он понимал, как же скучал.

Хотелось провести рукой по растрепанным волосам, но не хотелось будить Ари. Судя по кругам под глазами, тот не спал довольно давно и вряд ли отоспался в самолете. Сколько там занимает перелет от Тель-Авива до Вашингтона? Он не помнил. 

Ари приоткрыл один глаз, застонал и прикрыл глаза рукой.

– Ти? Сколько... времени?

– Я сменился в восемь. Значит, часов десять вечера. Спи. – Очень хотелось спросить, что у него с рукой, но выглядел Ари так, что задавать вопросы было лишним.

В ответ Ари что-то неразборчиво угукнул и все же убрал руку от глаз: 

– Меня не было слишком долго. Я не знаю...

Ти Джей кивнул. Он тоже не знал. Привычные схемы в отношении Ари не работали. И это пугало, но говорить было необходимо. Или закрыть дверь за Ари навсегда.

– Помнишь, ты сказал про «сейчас». Это сработало... – голос сорвался, и Ти Джей вскочил, отходя к кухонному острову, включая кофеварку.

Ари сел на диване, вытянул ноги и похлопал здоровой рукой рядом с собой: 

– Иди сюда?

Ти Джей помотал головой. Звякнула кружка, и только тогда он понял, как дрожат руки. Он прижал их к лицу, наклоняясь над кухонным островом, не заметив, как сзади его обнял Ари. 

– Ты ждал слишком долго, успел придумать себе всякое и теперь не знаешь, как быть?

Ти Джей кивнул, даже не подумав, что Ари этого не видит. Потом выпрямился и развернулся в объятиях, тяжело выдыхая куда-то Ари за ухо: 

– На сколько ты приехал?

Он не смотрел на Ари, но чувствовал, как тот вздохнул: 

– Месяц, два, может, больше. Больничный.

– Что с рукой? 

– Пулевое. 

– Кость задета?

Ари чертыхнулся сквозь зубы: 

– Сейчас ты, а не твой доктор, как его там, скажешь, что я идиот и так мне и надо?

– Скажу. У тебя есть с собой рентгеновские снимки? 

– Нет, но я для тебя сфоткал выписку. – Удивительно, какой Ари был сейчас покладистый.

– Мне все еще нужно объяснение. Это ты понимаешь?

– Понимаю. И не могу его дать...

– Знаю. Придумай?

– Не хочу придумывать. И не могу сказать. Только, – Ари прижал к себе Ти Джея покрепче, – теперь каждый раз я уезжаю, зная, что могу не успеть попрощаться. И зная, что не уехать не могу. Там, куда я уезжаю, людям нужна помощь. Ты можешь сказать, что есть другие, что не стоит брать на себя все, но я не могу иначе...

Почему-то именно в этот момент Ти Джей отчетливо вспомнил день их знакомства: залитое кровью лицо Ари, раз за разом возвращавшегося на место аварии. И те его слова, впечатавшиеся в память намертво: «Кто, если не я?». Именно это поразило больше всего. И сейчас он понял, что Ари действительно такой. Не говорит то, что удобно, а делает то, что может изменить мир, сделать его чуточку лучше. Даже если для этого приходится...

– Тебе часто говорили, что твое дело может делать кто угодно, но почему его делаешь ты? 

Ари кивнул. Ти Джей молчал. Слушал эту исповедь, за каждым словом которой крылся подтекст, пытаться расшифровать который у него пока не получалось. Сейчас он складывал в голове все, что знал и одновременно не знал об Ари Левинсоне. То, что он не говорил, чем занимается, как неохотно пускал кого-либо в свою жизнь, без спроса врываясь в жизнь чужую, умел и знал, как обращаться с оружием и как оказать первую помощь. То, что он гражданин страны, где военнообязанными были все. Слишком много мыслей в голове. Ти Джей прижал ледяные ладони к вискам, качнувшись к Ари.

– Я ничего о тебе не знаю. Совсем. И боюсь привязаться настолько, что, когда ты не вернешься, у меня пропадет повод...

Он не услышал, скорее почувствовал, как сглотнул Ари.

– Мой поверенный. Он знает, кому сообщить...

– Ты идиот! – Ти Джей не выдержал и все же позорно всхлипнул.

– Идиот. Но каким бы идиотом ни был, я все время хотел вернуться не в Вашингтон, не в Тель-Авив, а к тебе. Где бы ты ни был.

– Ты можешь уехать в никуда на сколько: на месяц, два, полгода... год. Вернуться с огнестрельным ранением и молчать. Ты понимаешь, что я могу не дождаться? Или окажется, что я... как те люди на шоссе. Которым просто была нужна помощь. А когда они перестали в ней нуждаться, ты отправился искать следующих...

– Ти Джей! – Ари зашептал тихо, но очень быстро, обжигая висок своим дыханием. – Это сводит меня с ума – знать, что ты один, ничего не знаешь, и не иметь возможности просто позвонить или отправить весточку. Это та цена... которую мне приходится платить, как бы сейчас это ни звучало.

Ти Джей отнял руки от висков и опустил их вдоль тела: 

– Я правильно понимаю, что в твоей работе существует подписка о неразглашении? 

Ари глухо засмеялся, но в этом смехе Ти Джей не услышал ни капли веселья: 

– Я же говорю, что в отличие от меня, ты не идиот... даже наполовину. Знаешь... когда ты не сможешь больше ждать так, просто скажи. Я пойму. Обычно отношения не выдерживают моего образа жизни. Мы просто разойдемся каждый своей дорогой но... Я хочу пройти свою часть пути с тобой и хочу попробовать еще раз. Если ты готов поверить мне... С тобой – хочу попробовать.

Ти Джей замотал головой и сам не заметил, как крепко обнял Ари в ответ и зашептал ему на ухо: 

– Сейчас мне нужно время, Ари. Немного времени. Ты голоден, я голоден. Мы поедим, ты выспишься и мы вернемся к разговору. Моя следующая смена в субботу.

Было почти слышно, как Ари выдохнул, расслабился и кивнул куда-то в волосы Ти Джея.

– Вчера я был у твоего дома. Там горел свет... я психанул. – Ти Джей не собирался отстраняться – говорить вот так, уткнувшись носом куда-то за ухо Ари, было проще.

– И ты решил, что я не хочу тебя видеть? Я не успел в прошлый раз, но сейчас оставлю ключи, ты будешь приходить играть на пианино, даже когда меня нет. Только не пугай уборщицу, она появляется не чаще раза в месяц. Пыли много...

Ти Джей крепко зажмурился, стараясь сдержать слезы. Он как никогда чувствовал себя полным идиотом.

– Там еда остынет. Я принес твоей гадости любимой. Форшмак.

– Я оценил. Но есть не буду. Спать хочу. 

– Не спал в самолете? – Ти Джей задумался на секунду. – Когда в тебя стреляли?

Ари снова сглотнул: 

– Тебе не понравится. Во вторник. Позавчера, получается?

Ти Джей присвистнул и отстранился, сжав плечи Ари пальцами: 

– То есть, ты, идиот этакий, получив огнестрел, сразу поперся через континент. Сколько в тебе обезболивающего сейчас?

– Нисколько. Я не принимал ничего. Не заслужил... провалили... – Ари прикрыл глаза, а Ти Джей попытался продышать поднявшуюся откуда-то злобу.

– То есть ты мне говоришь, что не получил должного медицинского обслуживания и приперся сюда на первом самолете?

Ари кивнул и безуспешно попытался отстраниться. 

– Рецепт и таблетки с собой? – Ти Джей дождался еще одного кивка и выдохнул через нос. – Сейчас ешь свой мерзкий форшмак, затем принимаешь таблетки и только после этого получаешь доступ к кровати. Ты меня понял?

Ари снова кивнул. Он посмотрел на Ти Джея, пригладил его взъерошенные волосы и потянувшись, коснулся его губ своими. Мягко, будто здороваясь.

– Таблетки, идиот. Ты на ногах не стоишь. – Ти Джею вдруг стало почти спокойно. Ари вернулся к нему. Вернулся домой. И в глубине души появилась какая-то глупая надежда, что в сегодняшнем «сейчас» все наладится.

***

Он открыл глаза и сразу зажмурился, ругая себя последними словами за жалюзи, которые забыл опустить вчера или даже позавчера. Как назло, именно сегодня в Вашингтоне вместо привычного мелкого дождя ярко светило солнце. Ти Джей перевернулся на другой бок, уворачиваясь от солнца, и открыл глаза. Рядом, обхватив соседнюю подушку руками, на животе спал Ари Левинсон. Длинные ресницы чуть подрагивали во сне.

Резко зазвонил телефон, вырывая Ти Джея из утреннеей неги.

– Ти, доброе утро! – голос доктора Алистера явно был бодрее, чем его собственный. Ти Джей глянул на будильник у кровати и удивился. Почти полдень. Он давно не спал так долго и положа руку на сердце готов был проспать еще пару-тройку часов. 

– Угу? – Он говорил тихо, поглядывая на Ари, не проснувшегося от звонка. Встал, прошлепал босиком в гостиную, включил кофеварку.

– Бри желает пригласить тебя на барбекю. Считаю, что ты обязан согласиться. 

– Барбекю? У вас есть посудомойка, зачем вам я?

– Черт, а я так надеялся, что ты не раскроешь мой коварный план!

Ти Джей сказал быстрее, чем задумался: 

– Если я приеду не один? 

– За вами заехать или вы на машине? – Ти Джей удивился, как это воспринял доктор Алистер.

– Когда нужно приехать, чтобы уже ничего не пришлось делать?

– Можете начинать собираться.

– Я на машине, но час-полтора. Договорились?

– Я оставлю тебе поле для деятельности. Просто так в этом доме никто не ест.

– Да, я заметил. Особенно Кэп. Через час-полтора. Твоим привет.

– Бывай.

Дрю давно отключил телефон, но Ти Джей все стоял, размышляя, что сегодняшнее утро определенно лучше, чем вечер, который он провел перед домом Ари.

– Кажется, твой кофе давно остыл. – Ти Джей вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на дверь. Опершись на косяк, там стоял Ари в одних трусах, сонный, взъерошенный, со следом подушки на щеке.

– Пришел на аромат? У тебя есть полчаса на кофе, душ и завтрак. Нас пригласили на барбекю.

Ари поскреб бороду здоровой рукой: 

– Кто? Алистер?

– Почти. Его дочка. Она пересказывает мне книжку... – Ти Джей вдруг улыбнулся, сам поняв, как по-дурацки это звучит. – Да, я сейчас пытаюсь показать, что мне и без тебя неплохо живется.

– Врешь?

– Вру. 

Ари пересек комнату в каких-то четыре шага и обнял Ти Джея, прижимая к себе: 

– И кто тут идиот?

– Ты!

– Я. Но ты путаешься в показаниях. Я – идиот наполовину.

– Оба хороши...

***

Ти Джей наблюдал за Ари, судя по всему, дремавшим в шезлонге. Он прикрывал глаза больной рукой и жмурился. Это определенно было лучшее «сейчас» за последние пару месяцев.

Брианна бросала фрисби Кэпу, и тот, высоко подпрыгивая и лая, ловил эту дурацкую тарелку. Доктор Алистер у жаровни для мяса, активно жестикулируя банкой колы, что-то рассказывал Рику. Тот улыбался, отмахиваясь щипцами для барбекю. Обычная американская семья. Почти обычная, если не знать их историю.

Ти Джей вытащил банку колы из переносного холодильника и подошел к шезлонгу. Посмотрел на Ари, и, не заметив реакции на свое присутствие, кинул ему на живот ледяную банку, вызвав в ответ витиеватое ругательство.

– Ти Джей, блядь!

– Ти Джей не блядь, тут же ребенок, Ари! – Он опустился прямо на траву, прижимаясь спиной к шезлонгу, и прикрыл глаза. Какое-то время они сидели молча, прислушиваясь к гомону на заднем дворе семейства Алистер-Линкольн.

– Я тоже готов попробовать. 

Ари коснулся его плеча здоровой рукой, чуть сжал. И больше не отпустил.


End file.
